We've only just begun
by Deltastar
Summary: Short story, sad ending. So forgive me peoples.


----I don't own characters. And if you don't like pairing or yuri (girl/girl) don't read, after this enjoy-----  
  
We've Only Just Begun  
  
Haruka Tenoh walked along streets of Tokyo. Trying to find her way out of people rush. Finally finding her way to mall, where she was suppose to meet her lover, Kaioh Michiru. Haruka stopped in little café, to wait her love one. Like she was promised.  
  
She order two coffees, and sit to wait Michiru. She didn't need to wait too long, to see her aqua haired lover walking two bags with her hands, toward Haruka.  
  
"Hey...." Haruka rose smiling.  
  
"Hey, handsome." Michiru kissed Haruka gently to lips. Placing her bags down.  
  
"I order coffee to you too." Haruka pointed cup.  
  
"Thanks." Michiru smiled and sipped her coffee.  
  
"So, what you buy?" Haruka tried to look in to bags.  
  
"Just new pair of shows and something in bedroom. But you will going to see it later...." Michiru winked.  
  
"So what hell we do here any longer? Let's go!" Haruka said getting up.  
  
"Slow down sweetheart. There's no rush. It can wait, they are not going anywhere." Michiru look Haruka, taking her hand guiding her back to sit.  
  
"But I won't...." Haruka cried.  
  
"Gosh, Haruka. I want enjoy my coffee. So sit back down and control your hormones." Michiru told.  
  
After waiting all 15 minutes, Haruka and Michiru started to go their car. What was other side of street. Michiru stepped on road starting to cross it, Haruka saw corner of her eyes car, what was coming fast toward Michiru.  
  
In 1 second Haruka yelled Michiru's name and jumped after her. Covering Michiru with her own body, before car hit her.  
  
Michiru fly to street, her hands and knees was bleeding blood, what was cause landing on asphalt. Michiru turned to see that Haruka on ground.  
  
"Haruka, are you okay?" Michiru asked. No answer. "Haruka?!" Michiru moved her side, turning young blond on his back. "Oh my god, HARUKA!" Michiru's eyes covered tears, when she tried to get Haruka wake.  
  
Some one near was calling ambulance. And others were rounded unconscious Haruka and crying Michiru.  
  
"Haruka.... Please wake up.... Don't leave me here...." Michiru cried, stroking Haruka's face. "I love you...."  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka opened her eyes.  
  
"Please, don't talk. There is help coming." Michiru took Haruka's warm hand in her own cold one.  
  
"Michi.... I love you...." Haruka look Michiru.  
  
"No, don't try to say good byes" Michiru started to cry even harder.  
  
"Michiru as long as you're in my heart, we never say good-bye. But I'm sorry." Haruka looked up to crying Michiru.  
  
"Why?" Michiru reached down to kiss Haruka.  
  
"You was my side when I wake up, you're always on my side on every morning, in four years by now. You were this morning more beautiful as ever. I made love to you. I was lucky one. So I think today is great day to die. I rather die than see you get hurt...." Haruka dried tears away Michiru's cheek.  
  
"No, don't say that. You will be okay. You will see me every morning by your side." Michiru shake her head to denial idea.  
  
"We've been just begun our life together. There would so many roads to choose, so many ways to go on. We've only begun to look see sunrises, and it have end like this." Haruka reached to her hand to took her ring where was eagle. Placing it Michiru's wedding finger. "Always yours.... Never say good-byes as long as you're in my heart."  
  
"NO! DON'T GO! STAY WITH ME!!!" Michiru buried her face to Haruka's shirt.  
  
"No, look at me, Michiru. I wanna look at you, so I can take your picture in eternity." Haruka look in Michiru's blue eyes. "I love you...." Haruka whispered, closing her eyes softly. Letting out one resting breath. And Michiru knows what that mean. She started to cry, buried her face back to Haruka's shirt, smelling her Haruka's scent. Hearing somewhere far sound of siren. When ambulance arrived.  
  
But Michiru didn't care that any more, her light of life was gone. There was nothing around her, only soft wind. Drying her tears away. Michiru kissed Haruka's still warm lips. Placing her head down to Haruka's chest. It wasn't rising like it rises every night when Michiru laid her head on Haruka's chest, there wasn't beat of heart like there was every time when Michiru lay her head against it after making love with Haruka. Her love one was wind now. Free as wind...  
  
----END----  
  
*Dear readers, Michiru's and Haruka's fans. I'm sorry to write so sad story like this. I'm big fan of them, and I never thought that I would write this kind story. I believe that Michiru and Haruka would live their life happily ending. But sometimes it never end like you think.... 


End file.
